Akatsuki Destruction
by JenjurikiFanClubPresident
Summary: Read how te Akatsuki gets a blast of reality as the true prowess of some of there members Defeat them from the inside
1. Introduction & Preporations

Akatsuki - Intro

It was Day 7 of Hidan's rebellious outbursts. He refused to even sleep in the Akatsuki base, its believed he hasn't even slept the past week. Sasori and Deidara eventually created a plan, Sasori used his greatest talents to "recreate" an identicle Madara Uchiha... without his mask on. They used estimation for most of it, but they figured with the Infinite Mongekyuo Sharingan and the Rinnegan, they were as close as they were going to get. The one difference that this puppet has is that, it was made of Deidara's Clay, C4. Their stratagy was as "simple" as the preperations, he was to act out Madaras part and gain Hidan's trust. He was to convince him that he and Madara was all the world needed, then when the trust was gained..Deidara was to use his special Jutsu spreading all his C4 Clay into 'art' the size of red blood cells, infect the body; and tear it apart. It couldn't have gone more wrong...

Akatsuki - Preperations

For the last week Deidara has had his clay tracking Hidans Movement and has been strategically slowing him down with small C1 bombs on his feet. Sasori, as arrogant as ever, started thinking that he, and only he, had the skills and abilities to defeat Hidan, so in his arrogance, he hollowed out most of the clay to make room for his "weapons" traps, and poisens...Deidara, marvelling in his greatest creation, he believes he'll ever create, realizes what Sasori has done. Deeply angered and more insulted at the thought his "art" wasn't strong enough then the idea of jeopardizing the Mission. In his anger, he made millions of Red Blood Sized clay creations and infected all poisen, and decided that when Sasori decided to "Wing-it", it would backfire and Deidara would end up Killing Hidan and Maiming Sasori. If executed properly, Sasori's days in puppetry Justsu will be stumped. 

Akatsuki - Lead Step 1

Both Sasori and Deidara, thinking they've succesfully nailed each other at this one, get rushed and began walking in sunlight instead of waiting till nightfall for the ambush. This haste was luckily unseen or was it?


	2. Step 1

Akatsuki - Step 1

All the preporations were done, and the tasks were completed, all that was left for them to do was execute it. Though, it will be impossble due to their attempts of sabatage due to vain concepts. They were practiclly in a frenzied rush to catch him, being less and less careful about "being seen" or "killing innocents", they were more worried about seeing their partners downfall. They began the trip travilng at night, but eventually impatient's got the best of them and began travelling full days. All their energy and focus was dedicated to their self-absorbed goals, they couldn't begin to realize the trouble they've strewn...

The Sixth night was the first step after the strategic slowing of Hidan, he was now only a town away. They hired 12 Mercenaries; 7 to ambush him, and 5 to "help" him. They would act as his so called friend and allies, but of course, trust only comes with time.

The first 7 couldn't be to strong, they needed a hard 1 vs 7 but an easy 6 vs 7. They were very picky, Sasori picked 3 intellectual Tri-Blade Men; who use coordinated attacks to catch the enemy off gaurd. Very good against 1 person, very bad against Multiple targets. Deidara picked 4 brutes who knew not of team but "i", as in "He, Himself, and Him" only. Very easily out strung in multitarget battles. Now the 5 allies, they had to look strong, faithful, and skilled on a first impretion but thats it; none more would be needed from them. Sasori picked 3 Sand ninjas that were near experts in puppetry, Diedara picked 1 Chakra Fire Release and 1 Lightning release, they were to exemplify sublime abilities in bursts.

Hidan was staying at an old rundown motel, no-one would ever anticipate running into the Akatsuki there. The 7 were ready, so were the 5; the ambush was to begin in three... two...*CRASH* Deidara set off the clay poisen not only fataly wounding every Mercinary but poisening them as well. Deidara was as shocked as Sasori, they were both mind blown by what they had least expected to happen. Sasori was not only shocked but deeply angered that his poisen would be subsidised for this "explosion of art"... Deidara quickly realized what happened, Shikimaru. He saw the shadow controlling him to force him to set off the jutsu, though Shikimaru didn't seem to be aware of Sasori's presence. Deidara silently commanded Sasori to attack him, but Sasori just stood there. Deidara was getting angry now he started yelling for him to do something. So he did, Sasori took his poisen darts and shot 3 in the neck and 2 in the heart and 1 in the brain, but not in Shikimaru. Deidara lay, now close to death, stunned by the shear thought they had been so blinded by their own desires to lay waste to the other. The poisen started taking affect he lost sight, then hearing, then desire. He lay lifeless on the floor.

Akatsuki - Lead Banished

Shikimaru staired in shock at the lifeless body that lay before him now, *VRRREEEEMMM*. In an instant, his head sawed off by an angered Akatsuki. His crime against the Akatsuki was unforgiveable, he knew he had to go into banishment. But where... then... it was so obvious... Kumogakure

The Village hidden in the Clouds...


	3. Banished Week 1

Akatsuki - Banished Week One

The distance, great, his supplies, low, and his stature? If it even existed... He disbanded his Akatsuki cloak and put on some Courier-nin clothing. Like this, he could pass the borders easily, all he needs now is package worth delivering. Plus, he has to get a history, his knew name, Takaya, his new Jutsu's, hed have to learn something at Kumogakure; for he knew very few hand sign jutsu. This wasn't gunna be easy, anyone from the Akatsuki could pick him out from a line-up easily... He immmediatly lost his train of thought, Hidan just left the Motel, dressed in normal Mist-nin clothes. Sasori knew something was up, Hidan started heading this way, Sasori quickly escaped to a vantagepoint at which he could watch safely. After watching where he was going for a little bit, he quickly realized they were tracking him all wrong. He wasn't headed as far away from Akatsuki as possible, he was going to his mothers funeral, he would be staying here for the next week... Sasori got an incredibly devient idea, he had no time to think, time to act! He directly approached Hidan, he called his name; Hidan turned and was shocked as he ever would be to have snuck away from the Akatsuki to see one right before him. Sasori didn't waste time and stated, quite plainly, that he knew that Hidan was here for his mothers funeral. Hidan bowed his head in shame, then Sasori went for it... He asked if he could assist in his recovery in exchange for a favor? Hidan, single minded as he is, asked what he would do to assist in the recovery. Sasori smiled, knowing that Hidan didn't care the favor; but also he gets to do what he loves one last time, puppetry.

Sasori offered his talents, Hidan thought for a moment or two then decided he would like to see her in action one last time. Hidan showed Sasori to the grave, they removed the body and took it to a nicer Hotel. Once there Sasori immediatly began his work removing the bodily organs while maintaning the chakra presence. After a few days, it was complete, he believed it to be his best ever! It had no creases it moved and looked like a human, Sasori hid behind a corner and used his puppetry Jutsu to control it, and it walked to Hidan. Hidan started crying tears of joy, now was his chance! Sasori activated its hidden blade and went to attack him. Hidan caught on quicker then Sasori anticipated, Hidan jumped out of its way activated his Curse on Sasori. Sasori was screwed if he didnt do something fast, he shot a poisen dart at his Hidan's eye, exploding the eyeball and poisening him. Sasori new the cost of this, his eye immediatly exploded. The pain would've been unimaginable, if he wasn't already practicly dead, being a puppet. Though his eye was gone he wasn't poisened like Hidan was, Hidan layed there and slowly stopped moving and breathing. He was Dead.


	4. Banished Week 2

Akatsuki - Banished Week 2

His hair was filthy with blood, his eye exploded. He went to a medical store and bot wrapping and dye. He died his hair Black, and wrapped the top of his head and his disembodied eye up. If you're still wondering why he decided to attack Hidan, it's because his new goal is to destroy the Akatsuki, to prove that he is the superior Nin! But he needed to get stronger and revitilise his injuries. Back to the plan, he starting heading in the way of Kumagokure, but it would still be a 5 day trip if he went day and night, so he decided to make it about a 6 and a half-day trip and travell only during the day and heal in his sleep. He decided to depart the immediat next day, so he has one day to get all of his supplies; which wasn't much, but enough. He left the very next day knowing that this desicion will not only change his life, but scar others. He travelled fast and efficiently to catch get Kakazu on the outskirts of Kumogakure, often spending his day time over charging for his cooking-nin. Of course, as you've probly quikly realized that in this FanFic, nothing goes right; he was quickly being tailed.

Kakazu may seem obsessed with money as well as seeming single mindedly thinking about it; in reality, he's quite intelligent, with a good sense of humor. Well, more of a murderous humor... Kakazu quickely realized that he was being followed, but to keep the follower from knowing he caught on he carried on as normally as possible. But Sasori is no fool, he is using a long distance puppetry Jutsu to keep track of Kakazu. Kakazu decided it was time to go, he used his Amazing speed to dash to the puppet. After seeing it he realized he had been takin for a fool. *Sasori gets knocked about a mile towards Kumogakure*

"Do you take me for a fool. Sasori?" - Kakazu says.

He quickly turns around to see Sasori, who had just succesfully completed a replacement Jutsu with one of his Puppets.

"Should I? You and I both know there is no competition when it comes to being able to take a punch. And try stitching up poisen in your body-" Sasori, quickely cut off.

"Don't get smart with me. I don't have the time, there are customers down there. Stop wasting my time, what do you want?" Kakazu says, cutting to the chase.

Sasori smirks, if value measured in "money" is an entity... he has the upper hand...

Sasori explains to Kakazu that he is trying to obtain a package, worth alot of money, to have to deliver within the Boundaries of Kumogakure. Kakazu asks why he needs to be the one to obtain the object then give it "back" to Sasori. Sasori simply explains that he will pay "interest" for the time it takes him to deliver the object, Sasori asked Kakazu to name the price per hour.

" 50% " - Kakazu

" Hmm. Sounds a bit steep doesn't it? " - Sasori

" 75% or I'll drop it " - Kakazu

Sasori anguished by his lack of connections agreed.

Akatsuki - Lead Another One Bites the Dust

As Sasori waited at the spot Kakazu had instructed he wait to recieve the object, he noticed blood stained the walls. There were large depposites of dead chakra lingering the whole area...

He was to be murdered...


End file.
